Alpha Rats Nest
by DeepSeaFanglyFish
Summary: A New Year's get together fic. Contains some drunkenness as well as pot smoking. Implied sex not actual smut because I'm so bad at getting anything done and kind of ran out of time. Title is from a Mountain Goats song (shocking!) "The night is lovely as a rose/If I see sunlight hit you/I am sure that we'll both decompose" Wolfstar... you know


Peter, James, Sirius. and Remus have always spent New Year's Eve together. In third and fourth year they went to James' house, and then in fifth year, after Sirius ended up on James' doorstep on Christmas Eve, they all went to Remus' house, where the four of them stuffed themselves into Remus' tiny room and his mother baked them too many Christmas cookies. Sixth year the moon fell on New Year's, but even then they were all there when Remus woke up the next morning. Seventh year was back at James' house, and Remus can remember the way Sirius acted more like Mr. and Mrs. Potter's son than James.

So this year, really, is the first year they're not doing New Year's together. Remus finds this quite fitting, that the first year out of Hogwarts they've already all split up, but James is happily doing the holidays in his and Lily's new flat and Peter has been feeling obligated to spend more time with him mom and his sister after his father passed away in September, so it's just him and Sirius with enough champagne for four people and a couple of Chinese food menus. They're in Sirius' flat, which technically has a spare bedroom since James moved out at the beginning of the month after his short-lived residency, so Sirius doesn't have to worry that Remus will splinch himself apparating home drunk.

When Remus arrives at the door at nine, Sirius barrels out, a champagne flute in each hand, and the evening begins.

It's exactly what Remus expected, to be honest. Sirius suggests a million different things to do, overcompensating for James and Peter's absence, but they end up on the couch in the living room with the Christmas lights still on, passing a joint back and forth.

"I feel like nothing's happened since we graduated," Sirius says on a smoky exhale.

"I've turned into a werewolf six times," Remus offers, and Sirius chokes on a laugh. Remus leans forward to take the blunt from Sirius. "And you've lost a flatmate. That's something."

"Right. Can't forget Yoko."

Remus shakes his head with a fond smile. "You're gonna have to start getting along with her."

"I don't mind her, really. She makes Prongs so happy. I'm just jealous, I guess."

"Didn't know you were holding a torch for Prongs."

"Ugh—don't make me barf, Moony," he interrupts, looking disgusted. He reaches out. Remus slides the rolled up joint between his fingers. "I just mean that he was after her for so fucking long and he adores her. That must be nice to have someone that into you."

"Oh, Pads. I'm always here for you."

"God, that's like your mom telling you she's there for you."

Remus laughs dryly, watching Sirius make a failed attempt at blowing a smoke ring. "I didn't think you wanted a _relationship_."

Sirius shrugs noncommittally. "I think that's it," he says, turning it over in his hand. He flicks the leftover bit of paper into the garbage can.

"You'll wind up burning the building down."

Sirius shrugs his shoulders again. "Can you grab another?"

Remus reaches for the bag on the coffee table and begins rolling another one. "Really though. You're more of a one night stand kind of guy, aren't you?"

"Whatever. This is nice."

Remus looks over at him, leaning back against the arm of the couch with his eyes closed. His nostrils flare a bit with each exhale. "Don't think I needed to roll another one," he jokes, turning to face Sirius. He flicks the switch on the muggle lighter a few times until it catches, and then puts it to his lips and inhales deeply.

"Fuck," Sirius says. Remus glances over at him. His eyes are glazed over and he's looking right at Remus, closely and intensely enough to make him feel distinctly uncomfortable.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," he answers distractedly. His eyes remain on Remus', unfocused. Remus holds the new joint out, but Sirius shakes his head. "You go ahead."

Remus shrugs and takes another drag from it, shutting his eyes as he inhales. He waits a few seconds before letting it out, and he hears a sharp intake of breath from directly in front of him.

"Sirius," he says, laughing as he opens his eyes to look over. "What's going on?"

"You're doing it like... _seductively_, practically."

"I swear to God," Remus answers. "You're insane."

Sirius' silver eyes bore into Remus' face. His neck heats up below the collar of his sweater. Slowly, Sirius reaches forward and holds his hand out. When Remus doesn't react, he raises an eyebrow. Remus passes him the joint after a minute, and Sirius takes a long drag, shutting his eyes and leaning his head back. The smoke flares out of his nostrils after a few seconds, raising in thin wisps into the air above.

"Fuck," Remus mimics, and Sirius half grins.

"Think we both need to get out more," he says, scooting forward until their knees are touching. Remus feels jolts of awareness buzz through his thighs like electricity.

"Can you imagine me in a gay bar?"

Sirius laughs suddenly, his long black hair falling forward as he does. Remus slips the joint back from between his fingers. "Not without losing my mind, no."

"You'd do fine in one," Remus says, inhaling thoughtfully. Sirius watches with black eyes as the smoke flows in a thin trail from between Remus' just parted lips. "Show up in your leather jacket with some eyeliner and you'd be leaving with some bloke in 20 minutes."

"You're hot, too, Moony," Sirius answers, resting his hand on his own thigh. "You wouldn't have any trouble going home with someone."

"Yeah, but I'm not like that," Remus says, taking another deep drag before passing it to Sirius, whose fingers slide onto Remus' knee when he leans forward to take it. He watches them for a moment, covered in chipped black paint and burning hot through his jeans. "Plus it's dishonest, not telling someone they're fucking a werewolf," he adds.

"That's bull," Sirius say slowly, smoke flowing from between his lips. "I wouldn't care."

"Most people would."

Sirius makes a face and passes the joint forward to Remus. "Fuck them."

"Well, that would be the problem, wouldn't it."

"Har har."

Remus chuckles, watching smoke rise from the burning end of the blunt. "Guess it doesn't matter much anyway since I'd rather someone knows before- you know. Prevents awkward questions. About the scars."

"Do you bottom?" Sirius asks, tilting his head innocently.

"Don't know," Remus says. "I'd try it. I just haven't- you know."

"Yeah?" he asks curiously. "Not at all?"

He shifts uncomfortably, taking an unnecessarily long drag and the coughing on his exhale. "Well, no one would. Or I wouldn't trust anyone to. It just hasn't come up." He pauses again to pass it back to Sirius, watching as Sirius fiddles with the lighter, trying to relight the dimming flame at the end. The flat is beginning to smell rather a lot like pot. Remus wonders if it'll ever come out of his clothes, but finds himself unable to worry about it, which is truly a blessing he'll remember to be glad for later. "What about you?"

Sirius chuckles deeply. Remus can feel the vibrations from the sound at the base of his spine. He feels warm everywhere. "You'll never look at me the same again."

Remus smiles slowly. "Sirius Black is a bottom?"

"So it appears," he answers. putting the joint up to his lips again. It isn't until Remus has to lean forward to take it from Sirius next that he realizes he's uncomfortably hard. "I just like it better," he adds.

"Think I'd have to top," Remus says. "Embarrassing as it is, the wolf would probably feel trapped otherwise. Wouldn't like it."

"I dunno about that. Padfoot's the alpha, after all."

"Well, yeah, but it wouldn't be with you," Remus says, red blotches spreading over his cheeks.

Sirius blushes too and picks at a loose string on the couch. "I'm out of it," he says. "I think I've had enough."

Remus takes a slow drag, waiting for the blood to drain from his face. Sirius peeks up to watch him exhale, and the red on his face deepens. "Well," Remus says. "I just- would rather not think about you fucking me while I'm transformed. I'm sure you can see that."

"Yeah, of course," Sirius says, his embarrassment fading rather quickly. His hand slides further up Remus' thigh. The heat from that small amount of contact engulfs them both. "That's not what I meant. God, but do you think you'd get more aggressive closer to the full?"

The joint burns forgotten between Remus fingers as he looks into Sirius' molten silver eyes. "Yeah," he answers through his dry throat. "Closer to the moon the wolf always- he gets closer to the surface."

"Fuck," Sirius says, sliding his hand further up Remus' thigh. It's just inches now from his hard cock, which is beginning to become painful from neglect. "I would love that."

"You'd have to wait," Remus warns. "The moon was only a week ago."

"And now?"

"It'd be normal."

"Sex is never just _normal_," Sirius murmurs, leaning in. "Especially not after a night like this."

"Do you really want to?"

"Perfect way to ring in the new year, huh?"

Remus glances over at the clock. Sirius is close enough that his warm breath is hitting his cheek. He feels Sirius slip the joint from his fingers and smush it into the ash tray.

"Still five minutes left," Remus says.

"Think I could have a New Year's kiss?" Sirius asks. Remus glances down at Sirius' soft, swollen lips. He thinks about the smoke that he's watched seep from them over the past hour.

"Yeah," he breathes.

"And after?" he asks, tracing the inside seam of Remus' jeans with his thumb.

"What do you want after?" Remus asks.

"I want you to fuck me into my mattress and then stay the night," he says honestly, and Remus has never been able to say no to those wide open eyes.

He tugs Sirius in with an arm around his neck and kisses him. He's gentle at first, but then Sirius' teeth nip at his lower lip and then he is scorching.

By one in the morning, they are lying with every inch along their body touching, and Sirius' arm is slung over Remus' hips, and there is a cigarette lit between them, smoke spiraling into the air, and this year Remus does not even have to open his eyes to know that he is home.

* * *

I am so sorry I have committed the biggest sin in all of fanfiction:

cutting out not just a porn scene, but a _gay_ porn scene

I'm sorry. I genuinely wrote this all between 2 and 4 in the morning last night.

Hopefully it was still worth reading? Please review because otherwise I'll be sad and stay in bed all day and never write again like even if you don't like it tell me that just

Happy New Year? More like Happy Sherlock S3 though rly


End file.
